


Act No.3 - Tetrahydroxycannabiol

by LinGravior



Series: Intoxicating Series [3]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Birthday, Infidelity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinGravior/pseuds/LinGravior
Summary: Third part, I know I am not the fastest writer on Earth, but hey, I try! :))Enjoy!





	Act No.3 - Tetrahydroxycannabiol

**Author's Note:**

> Third part, I know I am not the fastest writer on Earth, but hey, I try! :))  
> Enjoy!

# Act no.3 - Tetrahydroxycannabiol

"Happy birthday, Greg! One year closer to death, honey," Jeff hugged Greg and gave him a sincere, wide smile.

"Oh. Fuck you," Greg grinned and toasted with him. Party was in full swing, there was a lot of people Jeff didn't know that well and Greg was a little bit worried, whether he would be having fun. After seeing him flirting with both men and women, dancing and laughing, he stopped worrying that Jeff will not enjoy his party and started worrying about Jeff having maybe a bit too much fun.

_Being jealous when Jeff was laughing at some girl's stupid joke, while he himself was here with his wife._

_So pathetic, Greg._

“Are you having fun?” Greg asked while drinking vodka from his glass.

“Yeah, blast. Though many people are so fucking elderly in here, Greg, I still manage to find some amusement,” Jeff giggled, already a bit lightheaded. 

“They are my age, asshole,” Greg raised an eyebrow disapprovingly and punched him lightly in the arm.

“Yeah. Correct,” Jeff winked and leaned closer to Greg, “you know, ma ol’ man, how about a birthday joint in some dark, shady corner of your big-ass garden? I happen to have one,” Jeff lightly patted on a pocket of his expensive jacket and looked at Greg, full of expectations.

“Ol’ man needs to have some small talk with his contemporaries, while they are still alive and do not have impaired hearing, kitten.” 

“C’mon. You are only as old as people around you, y’know.” 

“And you are completely sure about correctness of that saying, sweetheart?” Greg giggled.

“Not at all.” 

“At pool, in an hour?”

“Will be there.” 

***

“Hey gorgeous,” Greg half-smiled, when he saw Jeff’s silhouette in front of himself. Darkness around him just made the sense of wrongness stronger. He shouldn’t be here. Not when his wife is basically around the corner.

“Hey,” Jeff turned to him, he was standing only inches away, Greg could smell him, expensive perfume and faint traces of tobacco. So seductive, all young, all sexy, all Jeffrey. Yeah, he shouldn’t be here at all, but when exactly was the last time he decided rationally?

“So? What about my birthday present, kitten? Need help rolling?” 

“Pff. The fact I didn’t experience Woodstock first hand like you...” Jeff snickered and Greg savoured the light punch he gave to Jeff’s shoulder. 

“Fuck you, Jeffrey. Fuck you,” Greg laughed silently and watched Jeff’s skilled fingers rolling quite neat joint, then reached to his pocket and found a lighter. “So, Gregory, happy birthday,” Jeff said while handing him joint, “may you always be go-as-you-please foolish smartass I like so much.”

“Sweet, kitten, really. Fuck, that shit’s strong!”

“Well, we wouldn’t celebrate your fuckin’ birthday with some basil-like stuff, would we?” Jeff giggled and inhaled deeply. 

*** 

“Fuck, Jeffrey, I’m high as a kite. What is that?”

“Chef’s secret,” Jeffrey giggled and leaned onto Greg.

“Thanks, Jeffrey,” Greg said out of blue. 

“Thank me for..?”

“You came. Even thought you knew it would be fucking elderly in here. And you came with drugs. That’s just amazing, kitten,” Greg said, with wide and shiny smile, head on Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. “Too fuckin’ sentimental. It doesn’t suit you at all, Gregory.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Fuck it here, let’s Bonnie ‘n’ Clide this night.”

_“’Bonnie ‘n’ Clyde this night?’_ Like robbing a few banks and escaping in a cool car? Weed was that strong?” Jeffrey laughed.

“Well, I certainly do not want to rob a bank. So, what do you say, my dearest Jeffrey?”

“Wait. You wanna escape from your own birthday party,” Jeffrey stated, with lifted eyebrows.

“Correct,” Gregory nodded. 

“Cool. Wait, what the fuck,” Jeffrey laughed, as he watched Greg rising surprisingly swiftly to his feet and climbing up the fence. “What? I really do not want to talk with anyone on the way. Do you?” Greg said, while jumping on the other side. “No, but. Shit, wait, you old fool,” Jeff giggled, as he grabbed onto the most upper bar of the fence. 

***

“I had no fuckin’ idea there is a part of San Francisco where you can actually see stars,” Jeffrey said when Greg finally, three night bus routes and at least two miles walking later, stopped. 

“Yeah, well, only the big ones, but still. Almost romantic, isn’t it, Jeffrey,” Greg giggled and took another joint out of his pocket.

“You’ve had pot this entire time,” Jeff said.

“Yes. Come on, Jeffrey, is there any time in a recorded history of me I wouldn’t have this lovely flower somewhere near me?”

“I brought some wood into a forest, didn’t I,” Jeff said, amused. 

“Yeah, but there’s no such thing as too much wood. _Or weed_ ,” Greg giggled, apparently still high a bit.

“Master of words, really,” Jeff snorted and pull out a lighter.

“Yeah, I know, amazing, ain’t I?”

“Don’t know, if amazing, but really entertaining for sure,” Jeffrey giggled and lightly brushed his palm against Greg’s cheek, “and hot as hell.”

“Jeffrey-“ 

“Gregory. Please, let me. Bonnie and Clyde, aren’t we?” Gregory stared at him for a second, didn’t know, what to say. Warmness rose from his chest to the cheeks, and he hated how well it felt. He couldn’t resist, even if he wanted. And he wasn’t even sure, whether he wanted.

Jeffrey kissed softly, tenderly. Greg’s mouth was tingling with that feathery light sensation, he tangled fingers into Jeff’s hair and kept him as close as he could. He was desperate to feel Jeffrey. He wanted his hands everywhere around Jeffrey’s body, he loves the texture of his skin. He was high, he was horny and it was the best combination he knew. Jacket and shirt was tossed away in the grass. A slight chill went down Greg’s spine, and it was both due to weather and Jeffrey.

This time it was Jeff, who fell down to his knees. Everything flowed so smoothly, moments became minutes and hours, he heard thumping of his heart, felt Jeff’s breath of his stomach. THC in his system made it all much more intense. Swift tongue traced the whole length, back and forth, thumb and point finger curled around the base, hollowed cheeks, tongue and lips swallowing the rest. Greg was in heaven, symphony of moaning both his and Jeffrey’s, his swishing clothes and tinkling of the belt, all together with the very sensation of hot wetness was something worth living for.

Jeffrey stopped, the glassy look in his eyes and rapid breathing said it all. _Fuck me. Please._

Greg laid him down, kissed his neck and buried his fingers into Jeffrey, causing him to moan and whimper, so obscene and so hot, Greg loved it, he desired to have him right now and the slight nod Jeffrey gave him was all the permission he needed. Inside, tight, soft, lost.

Greg knew he fucked up the moment he was inside Jeff. He smelled the sweat of his lover, heard his moans, felt trembling of the body beneath when he came. This was just too good to control it. He was suddenly so sure that in some point of his life, he will definitely lose the control of situation. And he was also sure that there is no coming back. No emergency brake. Nothing, that would prevent him from either getting hurt, or hurting someone. And the worst part about that all – Greg didn’t give a single fuck. He is going to lose everything he built with his wife. He is going to hurt Jeffrey by not being with him enough. He is going to fuck everything up just by his inability to choose between his Jen, his beloved wife who always stood by him, and Jeff, someone who pumped life in his veins. It is going to be messy, rampant and uncontrollable.

“For your age, great,” Jeff said, breathing hard, shattering Gregory’s depressing void of thoughts to pieces. 

“Fuck you, Jeffrey, fuck you. You are the one, who likes being shagged by an elderly guy. Deffinitely weird.”

“Daddy issues, maybe?”

“Or I am just too damn irresistible, kitty.”

“Yeah, Bonnie and Clyde. So, we’re doing it again? No problem with that?” Jeff flicked an eye to Greg.

“Yeah. I guess we are, kitten. We are doing it again until they shoot us to death.”


End file.
